Irritante
by Jamizell Vi-Ve
Summary: Hasta quienes menos lo esperas pueden discutir, y eso "Irrita" por lo tanto, hay que meterse en el asunto.


**Hola, hola, de los recontra hola XD Hoy no tengo nada que decir, a si que mejor solo lean. **

**...¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬...**

**Irritante**

_ ¡DONATELLO! – Salió Mikey de la cocina muy molesto. - ¡DONNIE! – Siguió gritando, buscando a su hermano genio, el cual estaba en su laboratorio y al escuchar al menor llamarlo de esa manera, salió de allí para ver que quería, aunque intuía la razón.

_ ¿Qué pasa Mikey? – Pregunto el de morado. - ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? – Dijo al ver que su hermanito estaba con un semblante muy molesto, como cuando se entero de que él había puesto un nombre a esa lagartija mutante sin él.

_ ¿Qué, por qué la tengo? – Hablo incrédulo. – Te diré porque: Hoy en la tarde me dijiste que arreglarías el microondas para que caliente la pizza que deje en el congelador. ¿Pero acaso te acordaste de hacerlo? Déjame responderte ¡No!

_Lo siento hermanito. – Se disculpo Donnie rascándose la nuca, un poco avergonzado de que se le haya olvidado algo, pocas veces sucedía eso. – No me di cuenta de que me pase mucho tiempo en mi laboratorio intentando encontrar un retro-mutágeno

_ ¿Más tiempo en tu laboratorio? ¿O más tiempo hablando con April por internet? – Supuso Mikey molesto.

_ ¿Qué? – Se sonrojo. - Estas loco ¿Verdad? – Se contradijo a él mismo. – No estuve hablando con April, ya te dije que estaba investigando el mutá… - El menor no lo dejo terminar.

_Si has estado trabajando "duramente"… por que cuando pase por tu laboratorio para irme a la cocina estabas riendo y diciendo cosas como: _"Eso si fue gracioso April" _- Le copio la voz un poco más aguda, mientras usaba un tono sarcástico.

No podía mentir, y no es por que él no quiera, Donnie instintivamente era el peor mintiendo en todo el mundo, tanto él como su hermano de azul.

Y como era el peor en ese "Arte" solo atino a agachar la cabeza, dándole la razón a su hermano menor, el cual al verlo sonrió como si lo que sucedió fuera algo tan típico, y molesto.

_ ¿Lo vez? – Se volvió a molestar. – Detesto cuando pones a April sobre nosotros, cuantas veces te dije de que no me gusta esa "Distracción" simplemente es algo **irritante**, que hasta a los chicos molesta.

_Por favor Mikey. – Donnie se puso a la defensiva. – No creo que fuera para tanto, solo charlaba con April por esa red social, no es para que te pongas celoso hermano.

_No estoy celoso, lo que me molesta es que siempre que se trata de April te portas como el peor ingenuo olvidándote de tus responsabilidades. – Le reclamo.

_ ¿Por qué no le dices a alguien más que arregle el microondas?

_Porque nadie sabe como se hace. – Le contesto. – Además Rafa la malogro cuando me estaba persiguiendo, no es mi culpa que el sea tan tosco al correr.

_Entonces tú tienes la culpa. – Le dijo.

_ ¡¿Perdón?!

_Si, la tienes, no debiste provocar a Rafa sabiendo lo que pasaría.

_ ¡Pero no fue mi culpa que me haya tropezado con el! – Empezó a levantar el tono de voz.

_ ¡Siempre eres tan distraído por eso te pasa lo mismo siempre! ¡Eso también es **irritante** para nosotros!

_ ¡También es **irritante** que te quedes todo el tiempo dormido en frente de tu bendita computadora!

_ ¡NI TE CREAS EL LIMPIO! – Le reclamo el de morado, volviendo mas larga la discusión. - ¡TODO EL TIEMPO HABLAS DE PIZZA, PIZZA, PIZZA, HASTA PARECIERA QUE TE ENAMORASTE DE ELLA, ESO ME **IRRITA**!

_ ¡Y TU SIEMPRE HABLAS DE APRIL, APRIL, APRIL: "QUE APRIL ES HERMOSA" "QUE LA QUIERO INVITAR A CENAR" "QUE ME ALEGRA QUE SEA UNA KUNOICHI"! ¡NO DEJAS DE METERLA EN NUESTRAS CONVERSACIONES!

_ ¡Y TU NO DEJAS DE ESTAR FUERA DE NUESTRAS CONVERSACIONES! ¡Cada vez que hablamos de algo serio, te la pasas en la luna o bien jugando con el celular! ¡Ingenuo **irritante**!

_ ¡NO SEAS UN TONTO! ¡TONTO! ¡SI TANTO TE MOLESTA QUE ME LA PASE EN LA LUNA! ¡¿POR QUÉ MEJOR NO ME DEJAS VIVIR MIS DISTRACCIONES SOLO?! ¡SIN TI, COMO UNA PIEDRA EN MI ZAPATO! – Tanto a Mikey como a Donnie le afecto lo último que dijo él primero, pero estos no lo expresaron con la mirada.

_ ¡ESA ES LA MEJOR IDEA QUE HAS TENIDO CABEZA HUECA! – El de morado se moría por dentro, jamás discutió con Mikey de esa manera.

_ ¡HASTA QUE AL FIN ESTAMOS DE ACUERDO EN ALGO!

_ ¡BIEN! – Le contesto Donnie.

_ ¡BIEN! – Dijo el de naranja.

_ ¡Bien!

_ ¡Bien!

_Bien. – Mikey se retiro de la sala con el nudo en la garganta, dejando en el mismo estado a su hermano genio.

_Bien… - Susurro el de morado, observando como el menor se retiraba a su habitación.

Lo que ambos no sabían era que fueron observados, desde el inicio de su conversación, por Leo y Rafa, los cuales habían estado en el Do-Yo practicando combate; reto que impuso Rafa, diciéndole al mayor que él era el mejor peleando, por lo que Leo se opuso, y así ambos fueron a probar que uno era mejor que el otro.

En pleno combate ambos mayores escucharon al menor gritar, la curiosidad les gano, por lo que no pudieron evitar asomarse a la sala, para apreciar la discusión de sus hermanos menores… y como término esta.

_ Jamás creí ver algo así… - Le dijo Rafa a Leo atónito.

_Estoy de acuerdo en eso. – Contesto. – Ellos eran los que menos discutían, y si lo hacían pues… no era entre ellos.

_La verdad Donnie debió arreglar en microondas, no distraerse con April.

_Pero tampoco era para que Mikey le hablara así. – Leo no quería empezar otra discusión con su hermano temperamental, tuvo suficiente con escuchar la de Donnie y Mikey. – Creo que ambos, en parte, tienen la culpa.

_Solo por que no quiero pelear esta vez, me pondré de acuerdo contigo. – Recibió una sonrisa de parte del mayor.

_ ¿Qué tal si los ayudamos a reconciliarse? Como ellos lo hacen con nosotros. - Cuando Rafa escucho la idea de Leo, lo miro como si le dijera: "Eres raro" - Es enserio Rafa. – Aclaro.

_No te ofendas pero… La idea es tonta.

_ ¿Por qué sería tonta? – Insistió Leo. – Es cierto que no somos de reconciliar personas… a decir verdad no perdemos nada intentándolo. – El de rojo suspiro pesadamente, resignándose.

_ ¿Cuál es el plan jefe? – Pregunto con una sonrisa luego de un momento de silencio.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Si Miguel Ángel fuera explosivo, como su segundo hermano mayor, en estos momentos se habría desahogado arrogando sus cosas salvajemente, dejando su habitación como si en el hubiera habido una guerra, pero él no era así. Estaba acostumbrado a guardarse su enojo, o bien meditaba para calmarse, hoy no era la excepción; sentado sobre su cama reflexionaba lo que sucedió, primero maldiciendo a su hermano de morado en todo el sentido de la palabra, para terminar por culparlo de todo lo sucedido.

Como hecho imprevisto alguien le toco la puerta, la emoción que lo gobernaba no ayudo mucho, solo se levanto para abrir la puerta.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres Rafa? – Pregunto Mikey mirando con cara de pocos amigos a su hermano.

_Oí que discutías con Donnie. – Noto como su hermano menor miro hacia abajo, de una forma casi notable, lanzando una pesada exhalación dijo:

_Pasa… - Le cedió el camino al de rojo.

Una vez a dentro, Mikey estando sentado al borde de la cama, y Rafa en el suelo a su costado. El mayor decidió empezar el "Plan: Hermanos" de Leo, o como el gruñón le decía: "La idea mas tonta del mundo"

_ ¿Qué… fue lo que paso? – Pregunto.

_Solo discutimos por algo tonto. – Respondió desanimado.

_Pues lo que tu consideras tonto, para mi fue algo inesperado; creí que jamás te vería a ti y a Donnie discutiendo como lo hago con Leo, por suerte no llegaron a los golpes.

_Él es tan… baboso; solo por hablar con April no reparo ese bendito microondas. – Se echo en su cama y se tapo la cara con ambas manos. – Es algo…

_¿**Irritante**? – Termino la oración por el.

_Si… - Susurro mientras quitaba sus manos.

_Pero no debes culpar a Donnie, mas bien entiéndelo.

(…)

_ ¿Por qué debería entenderlo? – Exclamaba el genio, caminando en círculos alrededor de su laboratorio, siendo observado por Leo, el cual había entrado para hablar con él como parte de su "Plan" – Él es el que empezó la discusión.

_Si, pero sabías que Mikey no puede vivir si no come pizza. – Intento convencerlo el de azul.

_Ya lo se… - Donnie se sentó en una silla. – Pero eso no significa que tenga que hablarle ¿Viste cómo termino todo? ¡Me dijo que lo dejara en paz!... Y que ya no lo siguiera molestando. – El quelonio listo termino su oración con un susurro desanimado.

_Mikey no lo decía en serio, sabes que hay momentos en los que es tan impulsivo como Rafa.

_Es cierto, a mi me aterra la idea de cruzarme en su camino cuando esta molesto, digo que es algo muy **irritante** por que en serio es en ese momento en los que deja de ser un angelito.

__Quisiera ver como le va a Rafa. _– Penso Leo de forma burlona. – El punto Donnie, es que debes comprenderlo. – Leo se sentó en una silla en frente del recién nombrado. – Mikey tenía hambre, y tú no tenías que distraerte con April tanto tiempo sabiendo que tenías una responsabilidad que no te costaba trabajo encargarte de ella.

(…)

_Quizás tengas razón. – Hablo el menor de los Hamato.

_Entonces… ¿Te disculparas con Donnie? – Pregunto Rafa, esperanzado de que lo que paso entre sus dos hermanos menores acabe ya.

_No estoy seguro; siento que mi orgullo me lo prohíbe. – Mikey se cruzo de brazos, literalmente hablando.

_Te comprendo hermano… pero a veces debes tragarte el orgullo.

_ ¿Cómo lo que tu haces con Leo? – Pregunto con una sonrisa de burla.

_Si… pero el es el que pide disculpas no yo. – Mintió Rafa.

_Claro. – Dijo Mikey sarcástico, luego empezó a olfatear algo; ese aroma amargo que sientes que te roba el aire solo proviene del:

_Humo. – Rafa hablo primero antes que el menor. – Algo se esta quemando.

Ambos se alarmaron, y salieron de la habitación de menor a toda prisa, siguiendo el aire oscuro más el olor que emanaba llegaron a la cocina.

_ ¿De dónde proviene eso? – Pregunto Mikey, dicho sitio que usaban para almorzar estaba cubierto de humo, casi no podías ver allí, el menor se adentro, tosiendo un poco a causa de la poca falta de aire que empezaba a experimentar.

_Mikey ten cuidado. – Su hermano de rojo estaba detrás de el.

_ ¿Chicos que pasa? – Pregunto Leo llegando con el genio. - ¿De dónde viene ese olor?

_ No lo se… no recuerdo nada que lo cause. – Adentrándose en su mente avanzada empezó a recordar los hechos que ocurrieron últimamente, de repente la discusión con su hermano menor se le vino de frente, podía ser cierto, no había nada más que lo justifique. – A no ser que… ¡El microondas!

_ ¿El microondas…? – Leo proceso lo que dijo Donnie. - ¿Es posible que se sobrecaliente?

_ Lo mas probable es que después de que Rafa lo haya destruido, parte del motor se haya estado sobrecalentado… quizás provoque un incendio… - Dijo sorprendido de haberse descuidado tanto, su hermanito tenía todo el derecho de reclamarle el no arreglar el aparato… su hermanito… ¡Mikey! - ¡Oh No! – El genio mas el mayor entraron a la cocina.

_ ¡Rafa sal de aquí! – Le ordeno Leo tosiendo un poco.

_ No huiré como un cobarde, qué el genio nos diga como arreglar esto. – Se opuso.

_ Solo hay que enfriarlo lo suficiente para que Donnie lo repare. – Ambos mayores buscaron el extintor, hasta que escucharon una pequeña explosión proveniente del aparato.

Minutos antes de que ambos empezaran a buscar, Donnie se acerco a ninja de naranja, el cual estaba peligrosamente cerca del microondas.

_ ¡Mikey debes alejarte de allí! – El genio no pudo evitar toser.

_ ¡¿El humo proviene de allí?! – Pregunto el menor señalando el objeto correcto, para luego toser.

_ ¡Si! – Donatello observo que sus dos hermanos mayores buscaban el extintor, de pronto escucho algo raro, como si alguien silbara de una forma muy rara, al fijarse, era el microondas el que hacia ese sonido, recordando que algo así no era bueno, y que lo que pasaría no sería bueno, el aparato exploto justo en el mismo momento en el que Donnie empujo a Mikey gritando: "¡CUIDADO!" solo para cerciorarse de que ninguno de los pedazos que volaron después lastimaran a su hermano.

_ ¡Chicos! – El mayor de azul se acerco con el extintor en mano para apagar el fuego que empezó a nacer en dicho aparato, mientras que Rafa sacaba a los menores de la cocina.

Luego de que el reciente mini incendio literalmente se haya extinguido Leonardo salió para la sala principal.

_ ¿Todos se encuentras bien? – Pregunto visiblemente preocupado.

_ Si. – Respondió Rafa, aunque su respuesta no era del todo cierta.

_ ¡Mikey estas… sangrando! – Donatello miro a su hermanito para darse cuenta de que en su mejilla había un raspón no muy grande pero si peligroso, y era verdad esa herida sangraba, resbalando pro su mejilla como una lágrima.

El menor no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, llevándose la mano en su rostro lo comprobó, ya que sus dedos se mancharon rápidamente de ese líquido rojo.

_ ¡Buscare el botiquín! – Rápidamente Rafael corrió como un rayo, saliendo rápidamente.

_ A ver Mikey, déjame ver. – Leo se sentó al lado del recién nombrado, fijando su vista en la herida junto con Donnie.

_ ¡Auch! – Se quejo.

_Lo siento… - Se disculpo el mayor, ya que imprudentemente había tocado la parte blanda del raspón.

_No es tan grave. – Hablo Donnie. – Pero si no se revisa podría infectarse, y en ese momento si sería grave. – Creyendo el momento adecuado para terminar esto, agacho su cabeza para decir: - Lo siento Mikey…

_ ¿Por qué te disculpas? – Pregunto extrañado.

_ Si no me hubiera distraído con April ya habría reparado el microondas, y tu no estarías herido… soy un tonto, me disculpo por eso hermano. – Creyendo que no se merecía el perdón, fue la sonrisa de Mikey lo que le hizo saber que a pesar de todo, su hermanito jamás estuvo molesto con él.

_No te preocupes por eso bro, solo fue un accidente… y si es verdad que en parte tienes la culpa, pero también estuvo mal que valla a reclamarte por eso sabiendo que llevas en tus hombros la carga pesada de reparar todo lo que nosotros destruimos.

_Eso no me molesta, me entretengo reparando. – Le sonrió Donnie, ya más feliz. – Entonces… ¿No hay rencores?

_ ¡Por supuesto que no!

Feliz por que la discusión solo fuera algo pasajero, el genio no pudo evitar abrazar a su hermano menor.

_ ¡GRACIAS MIKEY!

_Auch, Donnie. – Rápidamente se soltó de él, dándose cuenta de que su abrazo fue algo brusco que toco su herida.

_Lo siento. – Dijo apenado.

_ Jeje No hay problema. – Mikey miro el rostro de Donnie. – Oye te manche de mi sangre.

_No importa, después me limpio. – Hablo para que después ambos hermanos volvieran a abrazarse, pero esta vez con mas cuidado por el menor.

Leonardo sonrió, dándose cuenta de que su hermano Rafael había llegado hace unos momentos con el botiquín, aprovecho para sonreírle, acto milagrosamente correspondido por el de rojo, luego chocaron sus puños como si se dijeran "¡Lo logramos!"

_ A ver Mikey, ya traje lo necesario. – Se acerco a los dos abrazados. – Espero que el abrazo no te haya **irritado**.

_Nah, ni siquiera me dolió tanto. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

A veces uno nace con la dicha de ser el menor de una familia, eso es bueno, por que serás el consentido de todos y el que tendría más libertad con algunas cosas, aunque eso **irrite **a uno que otro integrante, en el fondo, familia es familia, y por más que quieran no podrían vivir con rencor entre ellos, la razón es simple, el lazo de amor fraterno es algo que nunca se rompe… ni siquiera con la muerte.

Los hermanos Hamato sabían eso perfectamente, por eso no tendrían que preocuparse por sus discusiones, eso era parte de ser una familia, un día podían reír y al segundo pelear, nadie era perfecto.

_ Listo. – Hablo Donnie terminando su labor. – Tenemos que cambiártelo mañana por última vez. – Mikey tenía en su mejilla un pedazo de algodón, sostenido de una cinta especial.

_ Que bien, sentía que la herida ya **irritaba **mi piel. – Se relajo el menor.

_Ahora… iré a arreglar el microondas. – Dijo cabizbajo el genio.

_Si quieres te puedo ayudar a repararlo. – Se ofreció Mikey.

_De acuerdo… pero no toques nada. – Acepto luego de pensarlo un rato.

_Te prometo que me resistiré. – Sonrió acompañando a su hermano mayor, dejando ambos, la sala principal, habitada por Leo y Rafa.

_A si que… ¿Misión cumplida? – Pregunto el de rojo.

_Hum… - Lo pensó el mayor. – Sí.

Luego de un momento de silencio el temperamental volvió a tomar la palabra.

_Y… ¿En que nos quedamos? – Dijo con una mirada que solo significaba una cosa

Ahora ambos mayores estando en el Do-Yo regresaron a su antiguo asunto… la revancha, solo para que uno de ellos al final diga que es mejor que el otro en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

**...¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬...**

**Y colorín colorado, este cuento a terminado. XD**

**¿Me dejan reviews please? **


End file.
